Copyrights
by JoniQuest
Summary: What if the characters in YnM found the DVDs?


Author's Notes: WAH! it's my first story! be gentle!

Disclaimer: Would I really be on FANfiction.net if I owned it?

**Copyrights**

"Watari-san, what is this receipt for a DVD box set?!" asked a very annoyed secretary of JouOhCho.

"Actually I though you would be rather interested in the contents of these." Watari said, smirking as he held up the said boxed set." and before you say anything I want you to at least LOOK at the cover."

reached across the oak desk and took the videos, grudgingly. What he saw made his eyebrows raise and analyze the cover more carefully. 

was obviously speechless so Watari continued on: "It's called _Yami no Matsuei_. The store that I found it in had a whole display with key rings, plushies, and wall scrolls. That was the last of the box sets, and I had to fight a fourteen year old girl for it!"

looked up. "Have you shown this to anyone else?"

shook his head.

didn't like this. His (and his co-worker's) face was plastered all over the box set, along with Muraki's. _and they weren't getting _**_PAID_**! No, Tatsumi didn't like this at all...

smiled and plucked the DVDs out of Tatsumi's hands. "Now, now. We wouldn't want to spoil the party."

looked confused. "Party?"

explained: "Party - a get together with friends? an evening of enjoyment among other people? A night not stuck behind your desk doing paper work? Yes, a party! Tomorrow night, a movie party at my place at 6:30. So come strait to my place after work, or we'll form a mob and drag you there by force!" 

that, Watari flew like a human tornado out of the room, with 003 close behind, before Tatsumi could comprehend what just transpired.

***

The next day, Watari was busy about the place, making last minute preparations. He'd weaseled out of work twenty minutes early to prep his apartment for company. Which included cleaning all the bird cages, cleaning out the failed potion experiments in the refrigerator, shoving all the laundry under the bed, closing and locking the door to his "science room", making sure there was enough seating, and taking out the super stinky trash. After he aired out his apartment and started making, pop corn the first of his guests started arriving. 

they were Wakaba and Terazuma. Wakaba had brought some of her famous muffins for everyone, and even brought secret batches for Terazuma and Tsuzuki (just to avoid trouble). Terazuma claimed a cozy spot on the couch and refused to move. "just tell me when it's over so I can go home" was all he grumbled. 

was another knock on the door, and Wakaba answered it. Of course it was Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Tsuzuki looked happy about the change of pace. Hisoka looked a lot like Terazuma. He did NOT want to be here. Wakaba ushered them in and hisoka went strait for the couch where Terazuma was sitting and plopped down at the other end. Tsuzuki went to find Watari in the kitchen, seeing what kind of snacks there would be. 

was busy getting the candy and pop corn ready to serve when Tsuzuki and Wakaba came in. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki, no sneaking any before all the guests arrive" did his puppy pout, but to no avail. Watari sent him out of the kitchen to sit and wait with Hisoka and Terazuma. Tsuzuki picked the chair and foot rest beside the couch nearest Hisoka. "Ne, Hisoka? What do you think Watari is gonna show us? Think it'll be another of those Jackie Chan movies? He always has such good taste in movies!" 

looked at him with a dead pan expression of utter boredom, and muttered "baka."

a few minutes, Watari came in and was slightly disappointed. "Is this everybody?"

"Actually, Watari-san," started Wakaba, "everybody else in the office is out on assignment and couldn't make it."

"Well I know Tatsumi and Konoe aren't out on assignment." he said, slightly put off by the lack of people.

"didn't you hear?" said Terazuma, "The chief hurt his hip again when he got up to leave work."

"Yeah," said Wakaba, "and Tatsumi had to take him home."

was crest fallen. He really thought he'd be entertaining more people. He looked at the clock that read 7:15 and sighed. "Well, we don't need them, we'll just watch it without them." 

went to go get the DVDs from his room. When he returned, he saw Wakaba letting Tatsumi in. Tsuzuki was all puppy faced at the arrival, while the two on the couch just bearly aknowleged the newcomer. Watari grinned and bounded in. 

"Here we go, we're set! now if Wakaba will please start brining the food out, I'll start the movies. have a seat, Tatsumi!" and with that, they started Movie Night.

***

The pictures on the screen caught everyone's full attention, as the opening credits started. "What the heck?!" said Tsuzuki, "That looks just like us!" 

"And that's Muraki!" said Hisoka.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, kid." grumbled Terizuma. (Hisoka blushed in the darkness) Despite his harsh tone, Terizuma was still enthralled with what was on the TV.

"Hush, you three, we're trying to watch the movie." said the commanding voice of Tatsumi. 

the credits came to an end Tsuzuki said: "That was actually a pretty catchy song." Which was followed closely by a "SHHH!" somewhere from beside him. 

kept quiet from her position between Hisoka and Terizuma. Tatsumi was sitting on the cushy recliner next to the couch nearest Terizuma, and Watari was sitting on the floor. They watched in silence while the episode went on. 

"I can't believe they got THAT guy to do MY voice" said Watari, very insulted that his character sounded like the evil Legato Bluesummers from Trigun. Watari loved his tv shows, and Trigun was among his favorite. (for some reason, he found the similarities between Vash the stampede and Tsuzuki astounding). Tatsumi was also not pleased with his voice actor, which he recognized from the children's show called Yu-Gi-Oh! (not that he WATCHED it, of course. he never had time for TV after all...). Tsuzuki didn't know what Watari was talking about. But then again, he couldn't afford the luxury of TV in his own home. Hisoka was dreading what his voice would sound like. He hadn't showed up so far. Wakaba muttered something about being a Sailor Scout irritably and Terizuma shot back that at least she HAD a voice actor. 

***

the first Episode came to a close, everyone burst out at once with complaints. Tsuzuki was complaining about how they gave him antenai, Hisoka didn't like how girly he sounded and looked, Watari was still miffed about his voice actor and how they made fun of Jason-kun (he also wondered how the people who made the show _knew _about Jason-kun), Tatsumi didn't like the way drew him. Terizuma was voictruis about how all the focus seemed to be on Tsuzuki. and Tsuzuki was offended by that and (of course) a fight broke out between the two. Wakaba was trying to hold her partner back as was Hisoka with his. 

turned to Tatsumi "A little help?"

just smirked and suddenly the shadows came to life and tied up Tsuzuki and Tarizuma. Tatsumi glared in their direction. "If you boys can't behave, you'll have to leave. I'm sure neither of you want to end up paying Watari-san back for a new home." 

shadows dragged the would-be combatants back to their seats and kept them there. Tatsumi gave Watari a smirk. 

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san." Watari said as they sat back down. He hit the remote to start the next episode and noted, great-fully, that There were shadows covering both Tsuzuki and Terizuma's mouths.

***

the credits rolled on the last episode, everyone was silent. Tsuzuki looked... like he was in shock. He couldn't believe the accuracy of the more personal moments when he'd thought nobody was around. Hisoka was just as shocked and also very nervous by how close to home it hit... (in fact it hit home hard and broke a window). He looked back at Tsuzuki to see if he was al-right. (didn't want any old wounds to open up just because of some movie) Tsuzuki continued to look at the TV screen even though it was back to the start menu. blankly, he slowly looked up to Hisoka's face. Hisoka gave him a reassuring smile (a RARE site), and put his hand out to cover Tsuzuki's white knuckled iron grip on the recliner. Hisoka projected a warm, calming feeling over Tsuzuki which got his attention. He smiled back at Hisoka, and mouthed the words "I'm ok." to reassure the boy. Hisoka was not convinced, but took back his hand anyway and kept his eye on his partner. 

else looked at Tsuzuki nervously. Tatsumi feared there would be another high priced psychiatrist visit in the near future for Tsuzuki. Suddenly Tsuzuki stood up and yelled, "Why the hell are we not getting paid for this?! I'm SURE people are eating this stuff up and we're not seeing a red cent!" Tsuzuki turned to Tatsumi with a menacing look of death that put Hisoka's glaring to shame. Tatsumi then did something he'd never done in his entire career as a shinigami: he squirmed helplessly under Tsuzuki's glare. 

***

, in a very luxurious condo in Tokyo,one Dr. Kazutaka Muraki was counting a large sum of money from his DVD sales. *_hmm... of all the people I've to__urtu__red in my keep, I'm glad I let that Matsushita Yoko woman live. come to think of it, maybe I should go down and feed her...*_

***

the time the party was over, it was 3am. Everyone was tired and greatfull it was a friday. Tsuzuki and Hisoka where the first ones to leave, but Hisoka made it clear that he wasn't going to leave Tsuzuki's side for the rest of the night. Then Terizuma and Wakaba left, the former grumbling about about walking his partner home. in that short amount of time, it left Tatsumi and Watari alone. 

looked around at the post-movie-party-mess and said "I'll help you clean up before I leave"

"No need. Its late. why don't you stay? I've got room."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." 

"Oh don't worry about it! I mean do you really WANT to walk all the way to your cold, lonely apartment alone in the middle of the night? No? good! you're staying."

with that, they went to bed. 


End file.
